Cher payé
by Nerya
Summary: Escalus adorait son neveu. Mais parfois, souvent même, il rêvait d'en faire du haché menu. Surtout quand ses conneries et celle de ses camarades amenaient Raphaël Montaigu et Sergio Capulet à camper dans son bureau...


Ami du jour, bonjour ! Ami du soir, bonsoir ! Ami du néant, dans le vent !

Examens finis ! Pour célébrer cet événement de la plus haute importance, j'ai décidé (toute seule comme une grande, yep !) de poster cette pythie histoire écrite depuis un bon moment mais que je n'avais pas encore trouvé le temps (ou l'envie, au choix) de poster ! Et je trouve qu'il s'accorde assez bien aux circonstances !

Pour la pythie histoire, l'histoire a été écrite pour un défi lancé par Staffy pour combler mon manque d'inspiration ! Je devais écrire une histoire sur le thème de l'école avec Escalus, Montaigu père (Raphaël), Capulet père (Sergio), Tybalt, Mercutio et Benvolio comme personnage et y introduire certains mots (punition, casier, voyage, Roumanie, fontaine). D'autres personnages pouvaient intervenir par téléphone...

So, merci à Staffy pour l'idée et pour la correction !

Una bonna pythie lecture à tous !

Disclaimer : Toute ressemblance avec une célèbre pièce de la littérature anglaise serait une fâcheuse coïncidence... Je tiens néanmoins à remercier Sir William Shakespeare pour sa précieuse collaboration !

* * *

Escalus Princeps, directeur réputé de la toute aussi réputée Verona Accadamia, devait en ce moment même déployer toute sa volonté et sa raison pour résister à l'envie – pourtant si tentante – de commettre un meurtre. Il était si tentant en effet de mettre, un matin, un petit quelque chose dans le verre de jus de fruit de cet énergumène pour lui faire ravaler le sourire qu'il avait affiché lorsque deux enseignants l'avaient amené dans son bureau avec deux de ses camarades (dont l'identité l'avait à peine étonné), en lui annonçant que ces trois-là avaient encore posé problème. Tentant mais malheureusement impossible. D'abord parce que l'énergumène en question était sous sa responsabilité et qu'il avait promis à son frère de bien en prendre soin. Ensuite parce que, s'il s'occupait de celui-là, il devrait aussi se charger des deux autres. Et affronter une nouvelle fois les deux hommes assis en face de lui.

Escalus avait assez d'instinct de survie pour éviter d'avoir Raphaël Montaigu et Sergio Capulet dans la même pièce trop souvent. Les bagarres de leurs enfants respectifs remplissaient suffisamment à son goût le quota de rencontres que son cœur pouvait supporter. Non pas que le directeur soit facilement impressionnable (il supportait chaque jour les parents hystériques, les professeurs dépressifs, les élèves – trop – dynamiques et les décrets aussi stupides qu'incompréhensifs, ce n'étaient pas deux des hommes les plus importants de la ville qui allaient lui faire peur !). Ou que Raphaël et Sergio soient de ces parents qui croient savoir gérer mieux que lui les élèves (et parfois les professeurs). Non, rien de cela. Le problème était tout autre. Un Capulet + un Montaigu = une catastrophe imminente. L'équation avait été validée par tous ceux qui côtoyaient de près ou de loin un membre des deux familles. Et, même si les deux hommes avaient toujours la gentillesse d'essayer de ne pas s'entre-tuer dans son bureau, son pauvre petit cœur manquait de flancher à chaque petit pique assassine – potentiellement précurseure d'une troisième guerre mondiale.

Maudits soient Mercutio Princeps, Benvolio Montaigu et Tybalt Capulet pour l'avoir – encore une fois – mis dans cette situation !

« Bon ! » Se lança-t-il en regardant tout à tour Raphaël et Sergio. « Je suppose que vous vous doutez des raisons de votre présence ici ? »

« Lequel ? » Demanda le Montaigu tandis que son rival hochait simplement la tête.

« Benvolio. »

« Je vois... »

Il lança un regard assez explicite à Sergio qui réagit immédiatement.

« Tu vois, tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Que c'est de la faute de Tybalt, c'est ça ? »

« Tu penses vraiment Benvolio capable de déclencher une bagarre ? »

« La déclencher, non. La provoquer, par contre... »

« Stop. On s'arrête là. C'est Mercutio qui a commencé. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent le directeur d'un œil nouveau. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur le visage du Capulet.

« D'où ton air d'assassin psychopathe... »

« Où tu as vu un air de psychopathe ? »

« Non, là, il a raison. » Intervint Raphaël en le fixant étrangement. « On dirait que tu as envie de lui faire avaler ses globes oculaires que tu lui aurais, au préalable, enlevés à la petite cuillère sans anesthésie... Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? »

« Rappelle-moi de demander à Lucia d'arrêter de te raconter les histoires de ses patients au dîner... Non, parce-que tu deviens de plus en plus flippant ! » Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Sergio en grimaçant, passablement dégoûté, avant de se reconcentrer sur Escalus. « Je compatis. Non, vraiment. Moi aussi, j'ai parfois des envies de meurtre quand je vois les bêtises de Tybalt. Heureusement que Juliette est plus sage et ne se fait jamais remarquer, sauf pour ses bonnes notes – ma fille est parfaite ! Alors que lui (il désigna sa némésis du doigt) il ne peut pas nous comprendre ! Son neveu est un vrai ange – légèrement antisocial, certes, mais qui ne cause des ennuis que si on l'y embarque ! Bon d'accord, en revanche, il a un fils très chiant ! Mais on peut pas tout avoir ! Pourquoi je parle de tout ça moi encore ? »

« On se pose la même question, si tu veux tout savoir... » Soupira le Montaigu.

« Ah oui ! Tout ça pour dire que, même si je te compatis, le tuer est une très mauvaise idée. Tu as réussi à garder un **casier** vierge malgré toutes les conneries que Gaby, Sandro et toi avez pu faire. Ce serait quand même dommage de le gâcher maintenant que tu es un respectable directeur d'école ! »

Grand silence, brisé par un long soupir de Raphaël.

« Parfois, quand je t'entends déblatérer tant de stupidités à la seconde, je me demande comment tu arrives à gagner tes procès... »

Sergio lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« Mes adversaires se posent exactement la même question après chaque défaite ! »

Escalus s'éclaircit la gorge. Ils commençaient à s'écarter pas mal du sujet de départ.

« Pourrait-on revenir aux trois gamins poseurs de problèmes, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Bien sûr. Désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Une simple divergence d'opinion sur la manie de certains couples à s'afficher dans toute l'école... »

En fait, Tybalt avait surpris Roméo et Juliette très occupés à découvrir la cavité buccale de l'autre. Il avait heureusement réussi à se contenir et à ne pas crier au scandale dans toute l'école (ou de se jeter sur Roméo pour l'étriper). Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise Mercutio et que ce dernier lui demande innocemment (innocemment, tu parles ! Escalus était certain que son neveu ne connaissait même pas la définition de ce mot !) s'il n'avait pas vu le Montaigu. Son immense sourire moqueur avait fait voir rouge au jeune Capulet qui s'était jeté sur sa némésis personnel. Évidemment, Benvolio était intervenu et avait tenté de les séparer. Pris dans l'action, l'un des deux bagarreurs (il ne savait pas lequel, la scène s'étant passé trop vite pour les différents témoins) l'avait envoyé valser sur une pauvre **fontaine** pas très solide (comme la moitié de cette école), désormais hors service. Paix à son âme.

Seulement, pour la sauvegarde de son bureau, il avait préféré rester vague quant aux véritables raisons de ces événements.

« Si je t'ai bien suivi, Benvolio n'a rien à se reprocher dans cette histoire. » Fit remarquer Raphaël après quelques instants de réflexion.

Escalus grimaça.

« Tu connais Benvolio aussi bien que moi... Il était légèrement énervé d'avoir été agressé de la sorte. Après s'être relevé, il s'est jeté sur Mercutio et Tybalt et les a assommés. »

Nouveau silence, cette fois-ci brisé par un éclat de rire de Sergio.

« J'y crois pas ! J'aurais adoré voir la tête des deux gamins lorsqu'ils ont repris connaissance ! Non, parce qu'il faut bien avouer que Benvolio n'est pas très costaud ! »

« Pas besoin d'être costaud pour faire mal, il suffit juste de savoir où frapper. » Fit le Montaigu, sa voix trahissant une certaine fierté. « Il risque beaucoup de problèmes ? »

Le directeur haussa les épaules.

« Pas plus que d'habitude. J'hésite juste sur le nombre d'heure de colle... Trois ou quatre ? Et il faudra payer les réparations de la fontaine aussi. »

« Évidemment ! » Grogna Sergio. « Vous pensez que si je lui retire le coût des réparations de son argent de poche, Tybalt serait plus attentif à ce qu'il bousille lors de ses bagarres ? Heureusement que Juliette n'est pas aussi querelleuse ! On divise la somme par trois, je suppose ? »

Si Escalus acquiesça doucement, Raphaël protesta vivement.

« Ah non ! Ce n'est quand même pas la faute de Ben si on l'a projeté contre cette fontaine ! Pourquoi je devrais payer aussi ? »

Escalus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avec tact et diplomatie mais Sergio fut malheureusement plus rapide.

« Espèce de sale radin ! Je te signale que c'est ton neveu qui est rentré en collision avec la fontaine ! »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il a la force pour casser un truc pareil ? »

« Faut pas être costaud pour faire des dégâts, il suffit juste de frapper au bon endroit ! C'est toi-même qui l'as dis ! Et puis merde quoi ! De nous trois, t'es celui qui es le plus friqué et c'est toi que rechignes le plus à payer ! »

« Si je suis si "friqué" comme tu dis, c'est justement parce que je fais attention à mes dépenses ! Je ne claque pas tout en, je sais pas moi...en alcool par exemple. »

« Salaud ! Arpagon d'opérette ! »

« Capitaine Haddock de croisière ! »

Ils continuèrent à s'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux pendant un long moment. Escalus les écouta un peu avant de sombrer totalement dans le désespoir. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire à l'univers pour recevoir pareille **punition**?

SsSsSs

Accoudé à son bureau, Escalus se massait les tempes, espérant calmer son mal de tête. Deux heures. Il avait passé deux heures enfermé dans son bureau avec Raphaël et Sergio, dont les deux tiers avaient été consacrées aux querelles de ces derniers.

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il avait vraiment besoin d'une pause. D'une vrai pause.

Il prit son portable et composa un numéro. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

« Votre interlocuteur est dans l'expectative. » Décrocha une voix bien connue qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celle d'un répondeur. « Si vous appelez pour vous plaindre de son frère, veuillez réessayer plus tard... »

Un fin sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Escalus. Alessandro Montaigu, le petit frère de Raphaël et le père de Benvolio, avait cette étrange capacité de lui communiquer sa bonne humeur.

« Et s'il s'agit de son fils ? »

« On ne se plaint jamais de mon fils... Sauf si c'est pour me parler de Raphaël ensuite... »

Alessandro le connaissait décidément trop bien.

« Je suis sur le point de commettre un montaigucide. » Avoua Escalus en poussant un long soupir. « Et un capuletcide. Et j'y ajouterais bien Mercutio, histoire d'être enfin tranquille. »

« À ce point ? » Rit son interlocuteur, pas compatissant pour un sou. « Une chance pour moi que je ne sois pas à Vérone alors ! »

« Justement, en parlant de ça, tu pourrais m'indiquer où tu te trouves en ce moment ? »

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Pour conclure ta sombre carrière de _serial_ _killer_? »

Escalus rit de bon cœur.

« Pas vraiment. Je pensais plus à te rejoindre pour prendre des vacances... Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, bien sûr. »

« Personnellement, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Et je ne pense pas que Noah et Kate y voient la moindre objection. Kate t'adore et Noa ne peut rien lui refuser ! Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr que la **Roumanie** soit la meilleure destination pour tes vacances... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez en Roumanie ? »

« Noa et Kate prépare un article spécial _Sur les traces de Vlad Tepes, l'homme qui inspira Dracula_. Ne me demande pas ce qui leur est passé par la tête, je n'en sais strictement rien ! »

Alessandro était photographe et travaillait souvent avec un couple de journalistes australiens dont la spécialité était justement de n'avoir aucune spécialité. Ils choisissaient leurs sujets selon leur humeur et trouvaient toujours acquéreur au quatre coins de monde. Escalus les avait rencontrés une fois, lorsqu'ils avaient fait un article sur les Arènes de Vérone. Il les avaient trouvés assez sympathiques. Bavards mais très sympathiques.

« Si j'avais voulu de la chaleur, je serais resté en Italie, tu crois pas ? Il y a des paysages magnifiques là-bas, tu sais. Et puis, si tu es là, je ne peux qu'apprécier le **voyage**... »

Il réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire. Il rougit furieusement et imagina que la situation était assez semblable de l'autre côté du fil vu le silence gêné que ces paroles avaient provoqué.

« Préviens-moi quand tu auras ton billet. » Fit Alessandro après quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à Escalus. « J'ai hâte de te revoir ! »

Il raccrocha aussitôt.

SsSsSsS

« Vous croyez qu'on a réussi ? » Demanda Benvolio en grimaçant (entrer en collision avec une fontaine, c'était douloureux tout de même !)

« Mais j'espère bien ! » Grogna Tybalt. « Je serais assez frustré de me taper quatre heures de colle pour rien ! »

« Ne vous en faîtes pas ! » Les rassura Mercutio. « Ça va marcher ! Dans deux jours, il est parti ! »

Ils étaient installés à une table du café situé à deux rues de leur école et jouaient aux cartes. Pour les habitués, la scène n'était pas surprenante. Depuis quelques semaines, ils voyaient ce trio s'installer au même endroit, la table du fond près du tableau représentant une superbe rose rouge, et discuter tranquillement pendant une heure ou deux avant de repartir chacun de leur côté chaque mercredi et chaque vendredi. Aucun d'eux n'avaient tenté d'en savoir plus sur ces trois-là et c'était très bien comme ça. Mais, si l'un d'entre eux avait tenté de se renseigner, il aurait été surpris d'apprendre qu'un mois auparavant, deux des trois adolescents se détestaient comme chien et chat.

D'ailleurs Tybalt et Mercutio n'étaient pas vraiment réconciliés. Ils avaient seulement conclu une trêve. Trêve imposée par Benvolio. Le jeune Montaigu en avait eu assez de jouer les arbitres et leur avait posé un ultimatum. Soit ils s'asseyaient et ils parlaient, soit ils allaient le regretter. Et, mine de rien, le bouclé pouvait se montrer très persuasif.

Depuis, leur relation avait évolué et, sans devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. D'ailleurs, ils s'étaient découverts pas mal de points communs. Comme celui de fomenter des complots. Et c'était bien à cela que leurs réunions hebdomadaires servaient. Avec l'aide d'un Benvolio ravi de voir que ces deux-là arrivaient à se parler sans se taper dessus (ou sur lui à l'occasion), ils imaginaient toutes sortes de vengeance à l'égard de ceux qui les avaient contrariés.

Seule la dernière manigance en date était plus particulière.

« Quand même, ce n'était pas un peu... exagéré ? » S'inquiéta le Montaigu en vérifiant son jeu. « Il était complètement désespéré quand il nous a vu arriver... »

« Mais c'était le but ! » S'expliqua Mercutio. « S'il n'avait pas été complètement aux abois, il ne serait pas parti ! Après, quand il reviendra, il sera en pleine forme et plus en train de déprimer ! »

« Et moi, j'aurais peut-être un beau-père... »

« Ouais, enfin, ça, n'y compte pas trop ! Connaissant ton père et mon oncle, c'est loin d'être gagné ! »

Les deux amis soupirent de concert tandis que Tybalt jetait sa dernière carte en grognant :

« Quand même, quatre heures de colle pour l'avoir aidé à prendre des vacances, c'est cher payé ! »

* * *

Alors, bonbons ou tomates ? Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire !

Que Shakespeare soit avec vous !

Nerya


End file.
